beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 19: Virtuous Wings
Virtuous Wings is the 19th Chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos ~Nebulous Entitiy~ *Explosion knocks Raymond on his back* *Raymond: You've gotta be kidding me...-_- *Rage Xes: Well if it isn't the Dampened Spark of a Nova. *Hunter:....... *Raymond: What are you doing here Hunt? *Gets up* *Hunter:....*Necklace Glows bright purple* *Raymond: Oh God..not again *runs away* *Xero Xes: This fool believes he can defeat us? *Raymond: *Stops in his tracks* Wait..your saying that Hunt isn't under your control again? *Rage Xes: What? He's being possessed *Raymond: You guys are as clueless are you are bad at beybattling *Xero Xes: I'll shove that lie down ur throat! Apus! *Apus rams into Tyranno* *Hunter:...*Ground and air begin to lightly shake* *Raymond: The air is getting so thick it's getting hard to breath..*watches as his vision becomes fuzzy* *Rage Xes: Could that boy actually be doing this? *Hunter: Well who forgot to invite me to this party!!! *Talks in BladePhantom's Voice* *Raymond: It's you!! You've gotta be kidding me, how did you get hunt. *Hunter: Simple, I defeated him and killed the other one. *Raymond: You mean Claude....you...you BASTARD!!! *Raymond's aura explodes in his fit of rage* Tyranno, stomp him to dust! *Tyranno beast appears and goes to stomp on Hunter. *Hunter: *Holds back foot with bare hand* Pathetic *Xero Xes: Did he really just block his attack with his hand!? *Hunter: Of course not, this weakling stopped the attack to save his friends body. He doesn't have what it takes to defeat me. *Rage Xes: Then let me show you what it does take! *Hydrus charges at Hunter* *Hunter: Pssh LET IT RIP!! *Launches a mysterious beyblade* *Raymond: Thats not Mars..is it? *Hunter: Of course not, that bey is far to weak *Pushes back Hydrus with ease* *Rage Xes: Then tell me, what is the name of your bey!! *Hydrus is slammed across the field* *Hunter: It's name is Crescent Viper and you have no chance of defeating it! *Red Aura turns black and creats a night sky* *Raymond: Can anyone really be this strong!? *Hunter: Crescent Moon shines in the sky* You haven't seen anything yet. *Xero Xes: Your still not stronger than me! *Attacks from behind with Apus* *Hunter: Hehe...*Apus abruptly stops in it's tracks* Too bad..you feel for it, *Light from the Crescent moon shines apon Apus* *Xero Xes: What's going on!!? *Tries to command Apus* *Hunter: Maybe you could move, if you werent absolutley pathetic! *Viper Beast Arries and shoots into the sky* *Rage Xes: I won't allow you!! *Hydrus appears and tries to use its heads to entangle Viper* *Hunter: Gravity...Control!! *Wave of energy pulses throughout the ruins, knocks Hydrus heads off balance* *Rage Xes: This can't be happening!! *Hunter: Now Dissapear! Special Move: Orbit Fissure! *Viper Dives and bits into a single apus head..* *Rage Xes: *cracks a smirk* Is that all? HAHAHAAHAAHA...*Sky explodes with Giant Black hole* *Hunter: Like I said...Dissapear! *Hydrus falls out of explosion without spin* *Rage Xes:*Falls to Knees* No.. *Xero Xes: Who the hell is this Guy! ~Cosmic Ravine~ *FastBlade: Dangit! Why won't this guy go down!!! *Eagle slams into Kerbecs but is easily repeled* *Sazuke: Your simply to weak, you don't the intellect of Remiel, the Courage of Destin, the Cunning of Claude or the Strength of Hunter. *FastBlade: Could that really be true...am I that useless... *Remiel: No FastBlade your unique your the glue that keeps us together, your brave, your strong, your clever and your Smart! *FastBlade: O.o *Eyes glow bright green as Aura rises* I'll show you! My friends, all of there power is in me! All I have to do is figure out a way TO BRING IT OUT!! *Sazuke: Empty Threats, allow me to end this. *FastBlade: Whats going on...*Area shines Bright Green* *Remiel: Fastblade!!! *Is blinded* *Sazuke: Is this his power as a Divine Nova......his virue *Is consumed in the light* ~Nebulous Entity~ *Area Shines Bright Green* *FastBlade: Woah!? How'd I get here?? *Raymond: FastBlade? Why are you here? No, how did you get here. *FastBlade: I dunno I was just thinking about all my friends like Hunter and now I'm here. *Raymond: Wait...Hunter? *Looks around noticing Hunter is missing* *Xero Xes: Well since he's gone I can easily defeat both of you! *FastBlade: Yeah right! Eagle!! *Eagle slams into Apus* *Xero Xes: So I guess you unlocked your Virtue? *FastBlade: My what? *Raymond: I think he means your special power, like's Destin's ability to create the quasar link. *Fastblade: You mean we all have powers like that!? *Xero Xes: Enough talk!! *Apus slams into eagle repeatedly* *Raymond: I'm coming! *Tyranno Charges in* *FastBlade: No way! This is my fight, plus me and this guy have a history. Just get to the Nebulous! *Raymond: Ughh...ok *recalls tyranno and runs off* *Xero Xes: No you don't!! *Apus chases but is sucked in by a tornado* *FastBlade: Like I said! This fight is mine!! *Sends Apus flying out of Tornado* *Xero Xes: You can't beat me! I am the Quasar of Destruction!! *Apus beast appers and dives in tornado funnel seperating it and slamming eagle's facebolt* *FastBlade: An Aerial attack on the King of the Sky! Thats not even FUNNY *Uppercuts Apus *Xero Xes: *Apus soars higher than normal* *FastBlade: What the? *Xero Xes: Ya see? All I needed was a little...Help/ *FastBlade: Your the worst! EAGLE! *Eagle ramps up the side of debris into the air* *Xero Xes: You think you can soar higher than the bird of paradise? I think you need a lesson in Astrology! Apus, Severing Wings!! *Apus beast appears and fires several sharp feathers like daggers* *FastBlade: Eagle no! *Eagle is barraged with the feathers* *Xero Xes: Aslong as your below me, you can utilize any of your attacks! Your too weak and your weakness is so obvious HAHAHAAHAHA *laughs* *FastBlade: *Aura rises* I won't let you talk to me like that! My Eagle won't stay below because it only flys high into the air and comes crashing down on its pray! *Aura forms into large angel like wings on his back* *Xero Xes: What the...Thats just nonscene! Now finish him! *Apus glows bright colors and dives into Eagle, but Eagle dissapears* What? *FastBlade: You'll never understand anything will you! My "virtue" gives me the ability to help my friends by transporting my body to replace someone else! *Xero Xes: Your telling me you used your virtue to trade your eagle's place with something? Then where is it? *FastBlade: *Points straight up* I think you know it as the star "Aquila" and these wings belong to it and in return my eagle can soar high above the earth!! *Xero Xes: *Looks Up* Thats just simply...IMPOSSIBLE!!! *FastBlade: We redefine impossible with your Bey Spirit. You have no spirit, you have no drive, You Can't beat me! Now Eagle, Special Move: Cosmic Sky Bomb!!! *Eagle's Motif shines bright in the air and eagles comes crashing down from space and slams into Apus causing a huge explosion. *Xero Xes: NOOO!!! *Flies back from explosion, smoke clears revealing his defeat* *FastBlade: Thats how we do it...Eagle! *Recalls Eagle* ~Cosmic Ravine~ *Sazuke: Now how exactly are you here? *Hunter: I don't really know but now I don't really care either! Aslong as I have a strong opponent like you to fight! *Laughs* *Remiel: Oh god...whats going on Hunt!? Category:Fanon Story Chapters